


Locker Room

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: Your boyfriend just won his match against his team’s current rival, Aoba Johsai. You talked with his family briefly before heading down to the locker room to greet him, passing a surprising amount of his teammates on your way there
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Locker Room

“Noya??” you called out, entering the locker room labeled “visitors”

“Hun! I’m back here” you heard him answer, noting his voice was much calmer than you expected it to be after beating their rival team.

You walked back past a few rows of lockers to find your boyfriend standing in just his warmup pants, facing you with his hands on his hips

Your heart skipped a beat, the way his subtly defined chest was exposed, still glistening slightly with sweat, how good his body looked in his pants, you couldn’t help but walk over to him and wrap your arms around him, kissing him deeply.

“Congrats by the way, I knew you could do it” you said, smiling at him as he recovered from the unexpected kiss

“Thanks, love” he replied, smiling back

Suddenly you felt a hand on your ass, and a blush covered your cheeks.

“Nishi!!” you yelped, slapping his hand away lightly

“Whaaat?? I thought we could have a little ~fun~ since we’re the last two down here” he said, moving his lips closer to your ear

“But what if someone walks in on us!?” you pleaded, not wanting to get kicked out of the gym in such a humiliating way

“Who cares, that’s all part of the fun” he half-joked, hands moving to your sides and massaging them lightly, a move he knew made you weak.

“N-Noya” you tried to resist but knew it was useless. Your lips collided, moving a hand to the back of his head to grip his hair

He danced his tongue along your bottom lip, nibbling it lightly, a silent plea to let him explore every inch of your mouth - which you gladly let him do. He backed you up into the lockers, one hand moving up your shirt to massage your breast as the other snaked its way down under your pants, rubbing your silk panties against your already dampening warmth

You felt him start to grind against you, and in that moment you completely stopped caring that someone could walk in at literally any second. A small moan escaped your mouth

As if he could read your mind, you felt your shorts being pulled down along with your panties, and you shook one leg free of them. You moved your hands down to his pants and started to lightly rub your finger around his V line and the small of his back, teasing him a bit before also slipping down his pants and boxers

You let out a louder moan this time, growing more and more desperate for him with each thrust his hips made against yours, the friction driving you insane

He moved his lips from yours to your cheek, before kissing a trail down your neck, leaving marks as he went. He moaned a bit as you grabbed his waist and pulled him closer

“Leg up, sweetie” he moaned, grabbing the leg you’d taken out of your shorts and holding it up with his arm as he lined himself up with your entrance, “Fuck you’re really fucking sexy” he said, not wasting any time before he thrust fully into you

You yelped a bit, but quickly adjusted to his pace, biting down on your hand to muffle your deep moans as the other gripped his hair tightly, loving the way he filled you up

“F-Fuck” you let slip, knowing your cries fueled his rhythm, and just like that you felt him slam into you harder, causing your hips to begin to buckle. He moved one of his hands to your clit, and began rubbing it in circles and lines, the way he knew sent you over the edge

You could feel every inch of him inside you, the way he held your hip in place while teasing your clit bringing you close to orgasm faster than you’d ever experienced. He then hit the sensitive spot, a loud gasp escaping you as he did so over and over again. You practically screamed his name, begging him to keep going - and he did

“Yuu-fuck I’m–” you whispered, realizing that screaming probably wasn’t the best idea

Suddenly you felt yourself releasing all over him, but he kept thrusting inside you, overstimulating your clit and sucking more marks into your neck. You squirmed under his touch, feeling that he was about to finish as well.

You tightened your grip on his hair and moaned his name, stringing out the vowels in the way you knew he loved, feeling him instantly release at your cry for him.

After he finished he pulled out of you, literally peeling your back off the grate of the lockers

“Fuck…Nishi…” you panted, trying to catch your breath and fix your hair at the same time

He looked at you and smirked, placing a gentle hand on your side

“I love making you mine” he whispered in your ear, nibbling your earlobe a bit

You shivered, “Let’s get home first before we do it again” you pleaded, knowing he was hard to hold off once he set his mind on something

Especially when that something was you


End file.
